Protective covers, or ‘skins’, are generally well-known for protecting a portable electronic device, such as a smartphone, or tablet or another portable electronic device. Such skins are typically somewhat flexible which allows them to be wrapped around to partially envelop a device.
However, known protective covers, or ‘skins’, are limited in their ability to provide efficient and reliable usage of such portable electronic devices.